Prisoner of My Own Body
by Random Dice
Summary: Tony went out to get lunch when Ziva got the call. Abby was hysterical, sobbing about how Abele couldn't breath and she didn't know what to do, how he didn't have his inhaler. Ziva managed to tell her she was coming and dropped her phone.


A/N: I was reading another story and this just came to me! I was like, what if Ziva's child had asthma, how would she react if the child had an asthma attack, even when she was use to it? This is what I came up with, in like five minutes. I choose Abele because it's the Italian version of the Hebrew name Hebel, both of which mean Breath or Breathing, I thought it would be kind of ironic.

Disclaimer: I only own Abele.

_Prisoner of My Own Body_

It was like everyday, nothing was different. Five year old Abele woke up in his most favorite pajamas, the ones with a bunch of reptiles; his Grandpa Gibbs had gotten it for him. Abele jumped from his bed, a good hour before his father had planned to get up at seven o'clock, but that was okay, his mother was always up around this time, if not earlier.

"Hi Ima!" Abele bounced into the kitchen, still in his pajamas, where his mother stood, cooking something for breakfast for her self and her son. She turned and smiled warmly at her boy.

"Shalom tinok." After breakfast, they sat down and colored, something Abele loved to do with both his parents. Around seven his Dad made his appearance and Abele ran up to him, kissed both his cheeks when the man picked him up and threw him in the air. Placing him down, Tony kissed Ziva tenderly on the lips, they broke apart when Abele made a sound and 'ew', they laughed and Tony went to make his breakfast.

His father drove him to work that day, his parents switched back and forth on who took him to kindergarten, while his Ima went straight to work to help Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle McGoo and Auntie Abby. After school, his Ima got him; he loved driving with her because when it was only the two of them, she was crazy, blasting music, driving really, really fast.

He skipped into the Labby, where his Auntie Abby was, her music loud and she squealed when she saw his, much like she did everyday. She swept him into a huge hug and they ran around playing tag. Ziva and Tony smiled and waved goodbye, going back to where they were doing paperwork.

Tony went out to get lunch when Ziva got the call. Abby was hysterical, sobbing about how Abele couldn't breath and she didn't know what to do, how he didn't have his inhaler. Ziva managed to tell her she was coming and dropped her phone. Deciding that the elevator wasn't fast enough, she ran down the stairs taking two, sometimes three at a time before she slid into the lab where her son and friend were.

Abby was rocking Abele, trying desperately to calm the boy gasping for air that was clearly not coming to him. Ziva dropped to her knees and Abby transferred the boy to his mother. Ziva had him so his back was against her chest, so he could hear her breathing which she forced to sound clam for her boy. One hand rubbed over his chest to sooth him, the other pet his head.

"I know it hurts tinok, I know, but you have to calm down." She murmured. Ziva looked up at Abby. "Call nine one one, and you have to calm down. You are panicking and he can sense it, which is causing him to panic." Abby swallowed and nodded. In a flourish, she got to her feet and was in her office to call an ambulance.

When Abby came back, she was about to tell Ziva an ambulance was on its way, but she saw the little boy, with his eyes clamped tightly shut, being held to his mother's chest. "Feel me breathing, match my breaths." Small gasps came in and out quick as oxygen moved slowly into his mouth. His small fists held onto the Israeli's cargo pants, his knuckles turning white.

"You have to be strong tinok. I know it hurts, it will pass, it will pass. Listen to my breathing. You can do it." Abby softly told her that the bus was on its way and Ziva nodded. "Can you call Tony? He needs to know." The Goth left the room to where the phone was again. Abby told the man about his child and he told her he was on his way.

"He's going to be here in a minute." She informed the assassin. Again Ziva nodded.

"You know what to do Abele. Cough, I know it is hard, but you need to cough." It seemed like hours to the mother and aunt before the child weakly coughed. Ziva could have cried, but they weren't clear yet, no, not yet. "Now breathe, in, out, in through your nose and out of your mouth. Good tinok, good, keep going, you are doing great."

Air began to fill his lungs, slowly, but surly. His breathing was shaky, but he was doing it with no assistance from his mother. McGee walked down the stairs with two EMT's following him. "He is doing better, breathing on his own." Said Ziva, handing over her son so the paramedics could look him over.

"We're going to have to take him to the hospital, just for a precaution." The woman paramedic when she saw Abby's panicked face. "Are you his mother?" She asked Ziva.

"Yes. I am riding with." Both EMT's nodded and all of the people walked out leaving Abby to explain to McGee and Gibbs what was going on.

Later, Abby and the boys watched from another room as Ziva laughed with Abele and Tony faked a hurt look.

Even though the boy has asthma, and sometimes he had to go to the hospital because he had an asthma attack and forgot his inhaler at home, it was okay, because he had his Ima to calm him down and his Dad to make him laugh.

_The End_

A/N: Didn't turn out as good as I thought it was, but I don't care, it's good enough for me!


End file.
